


Queen's PyraOp Week Drabbles

by QueenNoPlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PyraOP Week 2020, Romance, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNoPlot/pseuds/QueenNoPlot
Summary: SFW and NSFW.**ON HOLD. See you next October!**
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Pyra Magna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: PyraOp Week 2020





	1. Day 1: Energon (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day 1 is "Energon"! This entry is SFW.

Pyra Magna, in the public optic, was a regal, poised warframe, just like her mate. She was deliberate, every movement performed with caution and grace. She didn’t just fumble with a glass of high grade engex.

But she was not in public, she was a tad drunk, and she wanted Optimus’ attention.

Still, she didn’t exactly _fumble_ her engex. Deeming herself infinitely more important than whatever was on the Prime’s monitor that had such a hold on his focus, she slid between his desk and chair and plopped herself onto his lap.

“Uh-?”

He only had time to meet her lustfully narrowed optics before she held her glass out between them and slowly tipped it, a lopsided grin on her faceplates as a small amount of engex spilled down his chassis.

“Whoops~” She held her glass off to the side, leaned down, and gave the mess on his chassis a broad sweep of her glossa.

“Oh, uh…” He watched her with wide optics, unsure of where to put his servos. “Pyra, I’m, uh...I’m working…”

She turned her optics up toward him and she grinned, giggling when a light blush graced his faceplates. “Not anymore~”

She pushed her glass into his servo and watched him with a predatory gaze as he processed his options. He looked at her, then the engex, then her. Holding optic contact, he held the glass between them. Slowly, he tipped it over. He smiled at the sound of engex splattering onto his mate’s panel.

“ _Whoops_ ~”


	2. Day 2: Private comm. (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not beta’ing myself on these so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy~
> 
> Also, you can keep up to date with PyraOp Week by following @PyraOpWeek on twitter!

Optimus stared at himself in the mirror in front of him. He’d been very clear when he told his mate he was expecting his heat cycle. She was  _ supposed _ to come to their unit as soon as possible after her shift.

Pyra was attending a meeting instead. A  _ voluntary _ meeting.

He wasn’t sure if this was one of her little “training” games. Maybe she just forgot. In any case, he was highly aroused without any stimulus whatsoever, and he wasn’t about to rub his own node raw to satisfy his heat. He had to think of and do something that would make sure she  _ never _ forgot again.

So he stared into that mirror. He looked over his warming frame and tried to come up with something that would have one Pyra Magna bolting from her meeting without a word. His optics met his interface panel and he vented. He was going to have to open it at some point, might as well do so now. He sent the command for the panel to retract, revealing his valve. His spike remained in its housing - there would be no need for it tonight. He leaned back from where he was sitting on the edge of the berth. He supported himself with one servo on the berth and parted his legs, sliding his free hand down one of his thighs to his valve. He huffed as he gave himself a little rub, then used two digits to part the folds of his valve, releasing a small deposit of lubricant that had been gathering. He saw himself in the mirror, legs splayed and valve ready for a spike, and smirked.

He focused his optics on that lovely sight of himself and saved an image capture. Then he took his hand off of himself, lest he get  _ too _ excited, and connected to the private comm. channel he and Pyra shared. Without a klick’s hesitation, he sent the image file.

It took a few moments, but he soon received a chastisement in her responding comm. message, but also a strong pulse of interest across their sparkbond.

* * *

Pyra arrived within breems and proceeded to frag him into oblivion.


End file.
